


A scarf, a present wrapped poorly and a kiss

by StarryDay13



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Journalist Ryan, M/M, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie Fluff, Ryden, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDay13/pseuds/StarryDay13
Summary: Maybe he wasn't the best at writing, house keeping or wrapping presents, but he managed to get the best boyfriend and he thought that that's enough.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 15





	A scarf, a present wrapped poorly and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This is a short Ryden story I wrote a while back based on one of those three-word tumblr prompts.  
I hope you'll like it! :)

Ryan sighed and pushed the typewriter away. His head fell into his hands. He was cold, lonely and without any ideas. If he wrote the article he was supposed to write last month, maybe he would get paid enough to pay for the heating. However, for that to happen, he would have to have at least a bit of writing talent, which he kind of lacks, so...

Ryan's head shot up when he heard someone knock on his front door. Who could be knocking on his door on Christmas Eve? He stood up and made his way to the door. As soon as he opened, he was embraced in a tight hug.

“Brendon?” he squeaked, surprised. He pulled back to look at his boyfriend. Brendon was giggling, a huge red scarf wrapped around his head and rosy cheeks.

“Aren't you supposed to be with your family?” Ryan looked at him with raised eyebrow. Brendon grinned, trying to take off his scarf that he managed to somehow tangle. Ryan laughed and untangled it for him.

“Thanks,” Brendon pecked Ryan's cheek, “also, I escaped. I'd rather spend Christmas with someone cute who can make up funny Christmas stories for me than my mum who only ever tells the one about how I peed my bed in third grade.” he rolled his eyes.

Ryan smirked, “That one is pretty funny, if you asked me.”

Brendon smacked his shoulder. “Luckily, I didn't ask you, so shut up.” Ryan giggled. Brendon took off his coat and walked over to the desk to glance at the typewriter with a blank paper stuck in it. Ryan shyly stood next to him, frowning at the lack of words on the paper.

Brendon look at him and smiled. “No luck?” Ryan frowned more and sat on the couch.

“I should just give up. I was never a good writer anyways.” he said quietly, playing with his fingers. Brendon sat next to him and put his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

“Don't be stupid. You are the best writer. Your stories are awesome!” Brendon exclaimed, trying to cheer Ryan up.

“At least good enough to bring you here on Christmas Eve.” Ryan giggled. Brendon stared at him adoringly. He nuzzled his nose in Ryan's cheek.

“Oh! I got something for you!” The dark haired boy juped and went over to look through pockets on his coat. He pulled out a little box and handed it to his boyfriend. Ryan slowly unwrapped the present, making sure not to rip the paper and opened the box. He stared at the gift inside.

“If...If you don't like it I can always return it I can buy you something else I just thought that it could be cute and we could match and it's stupid I'm sor-” he held his breath when ryan came to him and touched the golden sun necklace hanging around his neck.

“I love it.” he whispered. He looked back at the box and took out a silver necklace with moon hanging on it and gave it to Brendon to put it on for him. Brendon just grinned, glad that Ryan liked it. He was looking forward to bragging about how they are such goals.

“I- um... I have something for you, too.” Ryan murmured,”It.....It's not very fancy or anything, but I- I really tried and I don't have much money at the time, so... yeah.” he rambled, and then left to get the present. When he came back he slowly passed the wrapped present to Brendon, and looked down on the floor, embarrased. Brendon looked at the gift and chuckled. It was the messiest gift he's ever gotten, the wrapping paper sticking out randomly on the sides and tons of tape to hold it all together, but there was something so _Ryan_ about the way it looked – so awkward and messy, but somehow neat and _adorable_ – that he couldn't help but love it.

“I know it doesn't look very...I know it's ugly.” Ryan blushed.

“It's adorable,” Brendon whispered and started to rip the wrapping paper without hesitation. Once he got through the layers and layers of tape he got a glance of brown. He took out a small book with leather binding.

“It's a...book?” Brendon tried. Ryan shook his head.

“It's a diary.” He said. “I know it's not much and I really wantd to buy you something amazing, I promise, but I couldn't afford anything proper,” he explained, furiously moving his hands around. He took a deep breath.

“I wrote in it since the first time we met... It has everything. There are also some stories and doodles I put there when I was bored- you can igore those, but, anyways, I just thought that you might wanna read it.” Brendon stared at Ryan in awe. He loved him so much.

“I love you so much,” he voiced his thoughts, ”that's amazing, thank you.”

Ryan beamed. “I love you too. Thank you for being here tonight.” They both made their way to the couch and cuddled up toghether.

Brendon shrugged. “There's no place I'd rather be, anyways.” he stared at the empty fireplace and smirked. “Well, maybe somewhere warmer. How long haven't you paid for anything again?” Ryan shivered and snuggled more into Brendon's chest.

“About a month?” Brendon laughed, put his arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes. Ryan smiled at Brendon, enjoying the warmth he got. Brendon opened one eye and grinned as Ryan quickly looked away. He put one hand on Ryan's cheek and kissed him. After a while Ryan pulled away and shyly smiled at his boyfriend.

“Marry Christmas Brendon.”

“Marry Christmas, baby. I love you.” Ryan smiled widely and put his head on Brendon's chest and slowly started to fall asleep.


End file.
